


Meet me @ Rosso in Manchester. 7:00 :)

by harrysdimplesarethedeathofme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysdimplesarethedeathofme/pseuds/harrysdimplesarethedeathofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have an intimate dinner at Rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me @ Rosso in Manchester. 7:00 :)

Louis looks around the small private room before checking the time on his phone. 7:25. Harry is late.

He continues to sip his water and nibble on the complimentary breadsticks. Louis knew he shouldn’t have been in such a hurry to arrive at the restaurant but he was excited to be able to have some private time with Harry. Even though they were just on tour for months with each other, Louis couldn’t stand being apart from his other half this long. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself. He felt rather naked and like he was missing something when they weren’t together.

He waits ten more minutes. Right before he’s about to send him a text, the sliding door to the room opens and Harry walks in, smiling and saying thanks to the owner for escorting him back to the room. 

Always such the gentleman, Louis grins to himself as Harry closes the door.

Relieved, Louis sighs and half-stands to greet him. Harry plops his keys down on the table and leans down to give Louis a kiss.

“Hey, babe. Sorry I’m so late. Traffic was horrible and I had to come ‘round back as there are some shifty looking men outside that look like they may be hiding cameras.”

“It’s alright,” Louis says. “I was just about to text you, I was getting worried you’d been mobbed.”

“Me? Mobbed? Never.” Harry raises his fisted hands over his head and mock-shouts defiantly, “They’ll never catch me!”

Louis rolls his eyes but can’t hide the small grin on his face. 

“So how’s your mum and Robin?”

“Good as always. They both said to tell you hello and give you a kiss for them.”

“A kiss? Even Robin?”

“Yeah. He rather fancies you.” Harry teases.

“Well you should watch out, Harold. Robin’s an attractive man.”

It’s now Harry’s turn to roll his eyes.

“What are you having, then? I’m starving. I’ve been waiting on you forever.”

“Well I wait on you every day to get your hair done.”

“Oh, don’t exaggerate. Only while we’re working. And you like watching me get my hair done because you get to talk to Lou. How is that a bother?”

Harry smiles at his boyfriend. “It’s not. I just like teasing you about getting your hair done.”

Louis ignores the dimple. “Have you quite finished?”

“I think I’ll go with the Saltimbocca di Pollo.” Harry states while glancing over the menu. “Chicken with Parma ham. Well, that sounds delightful. You should make it for me sometime,” says Harry cheekily as he wiggles his eyebrows at Louis.

“Maybe one day, darling.”

Just then, there is a light knock and the sliding door opens. The owner, David, is personally taking care of them tonight so that no one learns about their dinner date. The kitchen and wait staff don’t even know they’re here. It seems silly to both of them that they have to do this type of thing but it’s a necessary evil at this point.

Louis decides to order the same thing as Harry and somewhat re-create the night he first cooked dinner, albeit with better results. (Harry wouldn’t agree.)

Harry looks around, taking in the atmosphere of dim lights and bricked walls. “This place is really nice, huh? I like the brick walls. Reminds me of home.”

Louis smiles at this. Their home. “Yes, it’s quite nice, innit? Stan said he brought his girlfriend here on their anniversary so I thought we’d give it a go.”

“Oh, yeah. I think I heard him mentioning it to you when they were over for dinner a couple months ago.”

They sit in silence for a few moments and admire their surroundings and each other. Harry slides his feet forward under the table until they knock into Louis’. “Did you miss me today?”

Louis wraps his feet around Harry’s. He thinks about teasing him but just answers honestly. “Yes.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Haz.”

Harry grabs Louis’ right hand that was resting on the table and holds it between both of his for a moment. He loves that his hands swallow Louis’. He leans forward and gives Louis’ hand a soft kiss. As he leans back in his chair and smiles contentedly he asks,“When do you think you’ll be back in London? I can stay at Mum’s for another day or two if you’re going to be ‘making appearances’ here in Manchester.”

Louis sighs. He wants to go back to London and just lie in bed all day with Harry so badly but obligations and contracts unfortunately dictate his schedule. He rubs his bottom lip with the hand Harry just released and reluctantly says, “I dunno. I think I’m actually going to go down to Doncaster tomorrow and see mum and the girls for a couple days before heading back.”

Harry wishes they could just go home together tonight but he understands that Louis wants to spend time with his family as they don’t see him for months at a time. “All right then. Give them my love.”

“They know they have it but I’ll tell them anyway.” Louis looks at Harry fondly with crinkly eyes and a smile. 

There’s another light knock at the door and David enters with their meals. After confirming everything looked great and refilling their glasses, nothing else is needed so he leaves them alone again.

Harry takes a bite of his chicken. “Eh. This is good but yours was better.”

Louis looks at Harry. “No need to kiss my ass, dear.”

“But what if I want to?” Harry says with a smile and a wink.

“Well, then I certainly won’t argue with you.” Louis winks back.

Still chewing, Harry says, “You never told me what you did today.”

“Oh, you know…just ’making appearances’ as you say. And don’t talk with your mouth full.” Harry chuckles and he realizes his mistake at making such a loaded comment.

“Oh my god, Harry. Please…”

Harry has already slipped his shoe off and runs his foot up Louis’ leg to his crotch as he says,“Please, you say?”

Louis shifts in his seat and glares at Harry. “You know what I mean.”

“C’mon, Lou. I’ve missed you. He won’t be back for awhile still.”

“I wouldn’t count on that, actually. We’re already almost done with our me-” He stops and gasps as Harry grinds his foot against his growing bulge. “Christ, Harry.”

Harry smiles, pleased with himself. Louis gives in to the friction and leans back against the back of his seat. He has missed Harry. He moves his hand down to Harry’s foot on his groin and presses harder. He takes a deep breath and moans softly, “Oh god, Harry. I’ve missed you so much.”

Harry tugs at the waist of Lou’s pants with his socked toes. Louis starts to undo the top button but then there’s a light knock and the door slides open. Louis scrambles and sits up straight. Harry stays in the same position with a huge smirk on his face. Louis looks and gives a slight nod at Harry to let him know David is back but the look on his face tells him that he already knows. Louis gives him a knowing look. Harry enjoys these types of situations.

“Saved room for dessert, Mr. Tomlinson? Mr. Styles?” David asks.

Harry just keeps looking straight at Louis with that grin on his face and his arms folded across his chest like he’s just sitting there relaxing after a delicious meal. “Do you have anything with…bananas?” Harry asks, rubbing his foot again in Louis’ crotch at the last word.

Louis hitches a breath but tries to play it off as a small laugh. David doesn’t seem to be aware of their actions yet. “Or anything with cream?” he says suggestively back at Harry. 

“Mmmmm…cream is good.”

They’re unaware if David’s caught on but he picks up their dinner plates and says, “I actually have the perfect thing. I’ll be right back.” 

Once the door closes, Louis lets out a deep sigh of relief and a groan. “You enjoy this, don’t you, Styles?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lewis.” But the tongue in his cheek suggests otherwise. Suddenly, Harry gets up and makes his way to the other side of the table. Louis scoots his chair back a bit in anticipation. Harry throws his leg over Louis’ lap so that he’s now straddling him in his seat. “I love you, Louis,” he says as he threads his fingers in his soft, feathered hair. He doesn’t give Louis time to respond and presses their lips together hungrily. Louis reciprocates and opens his mouth to welcome Harry’s tongue for the first time in almost a week. He wraps his arms around Harry’s torso and pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss. They’re both breathing deeply now, tongues gliding and dancing together, realizing just how much they’d needed each other. Harry grinds his hips into Louis, wanting for friction against his own growing bulge. Louis lifts his hips to reciprocate.

Harry moves his hands down the sides of Louis’ waist to his stomach. He loves Lou’s stomach. It’s so soft. He grabs the waist of his jeans and unbuttons the top button. Louis grabs his hands and with their mouths still together, out of breath, says. “Harry, he’ll be back any minute.”

“Tell him I went to the loo.” Harry says as he opens Louis’ pants and pulls down his boxers so that Louis’ now hard cock is out before them. Harry slides down so that he’s on his knees under the table. Lou has never been more thankful for table cloths. Harry puts the table cloth over his head and Louis pulls the table closer so as not to look suspect. Harry licks the tip of his cock and blows slowly on it. Louis lets out a rather loud moan just as he hears a knock on the door before it slides open. Louder than the previous knocks he notices. 

David comes in with the dish as Lou tries to gather himself together and says, “Oh, Harry’s in the loo!,” maybe a little too enthusiastically. Harry, knowing that the owner is back, takes Louis into his mouth in one go. Louis closes his eyes and whimpers as Harry sucks hard and rolls his tongue around Louis’ shaft in his mouth.

The owner moves his eyes down in question but doesn’t seem to see anything. 

Louis is hoping the owner doesn’t want to wait for Harry to return because he’s coming undone quickly and trying to keep a straight, albeit quite flushed, face as Harry bobs his head in his lap under the table.

David puts the dessert down on the table and flicks the lighter he has in his hand, igniting the dessert. “Bananas Foster!” 

“Oh, wow! That’s great, thanks man! I’ll get started on this so the ice cream doesn’t melt! Harry will be coming soon,” he says rather hurriedly. Harry chuckles at his double entendre and Louis laugh-coughs to distract the owner but the vibration on his cock makes him start sweating. He isn’t sure if the owner heard Harry or not but he seems to take the hint and makes his way to the door saying, “Your meal is on the house, Mr. Tomlinson. If you could just tweet that you had dinner here we’d appreciate it. The room is all yours, take your time.” 

The door closes and Louis lets out a guttural groan. “HOLY SHIT, HARRY.”

Louis lifts the table cloth to reveal Harry sucking on the tip of his dick. Louis grabs his head and runs his fingers through his curls and gives a slight tug as he guides Harry’s head up and down a couple more times. When Harry licks the slit of his cock, he’s unable to take it any longer and Louis pulls Harry up by grabbing under the long arms that are resting on his thighs. 

Harry moves up to Louis’ mouth and kisses him hard and deeply. It’s all tongue and teeth and Louis tastes like warm cinnamon and sugar and vanilla from the bite he had of the dessert.

Harry moans, “Christ, you taste so good, Lou.” Louis moves his hand to Harry’s groin and palms his now massive bulge. Harry grinds into his hand, desperate for contact.

Louis unbuttons Harry’s pants and releases Harry’s dick from his tight black skinny jeans. Harry gasps at the air hitting his throbbing cock. Louis grabs him and Harry looks down to admire how small Louis’ hand looks around his swollen shaft as he works it up and down. “Oh fuck, Lou. I missed your hands so much.”

Louis lifts his hips to grind harder into Harry, their cocks now rubbing together between their stomachs. Harry grabs both of their cocks in his left hand as they settle into a fast rhythm of Louis grinding into Harry’s crotch and Harry moving his hips in a circular motion as he rides him. 

As Harry leans and puts his other hand back on the table to brace himself, it ends up in the Bananas Foster dish. Louis immediately grabs his hand and starts sucking the melting ice cream and sugary cinnamon sauce from each one of his fingers as they keep grinding, Harry still working them both together, pressure growing in their groins. 

Louis licks the sauce from Harry’s last finger and pulls him in for a deep kiss and spreading the taste of the sugary cinnamon sauce and vanilla to Harry’s mouth. Harry groans as all of his senses are being stimulated at once and he lets out a high moan,”Fuck, Lou…I’m - I’m going to come.”

Louis grabs Harry’s hips and pulls him down and grinds harder into him as Harry releases between the two of them over his hand. Louis continues riding it out until he too releases between their stomachs. 

Harry embraces Louis so that his mouth is breathing hot air onto Harry’s neck. They remain like this until their pulses return to slightly elevated and they can catch their breath. 

Louis lightly bites Harry’s neck and places a kiss there. Harry sighs.

“Well that was fun,” Harry says with a cheeky smile as he reaches back for their cloth napkins to clean themselves. 

“I really needed that, actually.” 

“I’ll have more when you get home,” Harry says while he combs Louis’ hair back to normal with his hands. 

“I’ll be home as soon as I can, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic so let me know what you think! [tumblr](http://harrysdimplesarethedeathofme.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/PeaceNblessins)


End file.
